


Passing Around Her Pet

by Daliaria



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Caning, Cunnilingus, D/s, Derogatory Language, F/F, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Multi, Orgasm Control, Other, Ownership mentions, Plugging, Praise Kink, Slight mention of rough treatment, lesbian orgy, mention of sex work, prenegotiated consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daliaria/pseuds/Daliaria
Summary: A kinky lesbian WoL orgy as a birthday present for a friend."For a price."That's how it had started, anyway.But it didn't seem to be going that way, in the end. She was just too much fun. And just like that, she was Caelia's plaything.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/5 others (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), WoL/WoL/WoL/WoL/WoL/WoL (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	Passing Around Her Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Bday gift for a very, very gay friend -snickers-  
> I gave her to my WoLs to enjoy, and they each treated her based on their characterisation.  
> This is significantly kinkier than my usual fare so PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!! I don't want to upset anybody because I don't typically post stuff like this!! Even though given the subject matter I somewhat doubt this will get much attention xD

"For a price."

That's how it had started, anyway.

But it didn't seem to be going that way, in the end. She was just too much fun. And just like that, she was Caelia's plaything.

Caelia glanced at the auburn haired Hyur who sat before her, her hands tucked between her knees as she knelt forward with an obvious air of shyness about her. By her sides stood her companions, each of them peering at the girl with the same shimmering expression she wore... only each of them slightly different.

Caelia's expression was intense, amused. Her lips curled into a smirk and her chin tilted up so that she regarded the timid Hyur with an air of authority.

Aemyra, the grey haired one by her side peered on with a much more curious expression, her lips parted slightly before curling into a far more beaming, welcoming smile. Of the lot of them, she seemed the most kind-hearted.

M'aielle, the blue skinned Miqo'te, giggled from the couch behind them as she took in the soft faced Hyur.

"She's so cute!" she exclaimed suddenly. "And she looks so shy... oh Caeshia, do be gentle with her..."

The addressed Viera on the far side of the room gave a sigh, hands cocking upon her hips as she shook her head, dejected. " _ Why _ am I here again, exactly? Torturing poor souls is  _ fun _ but I am rather busy... Couldn't you have done without me this time?"

Caelia let out a soft sigh, shaking her head. But the expression on her face remained rather amused. "No no, I think you're  _ exactly _ what she wants, deary... "

The white haired Hyur reached out to cup her chin, tilting Akari's head back towards her as her own cocked to the side. Soft fingers traced the underside of her jaw, tickling and causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"You want to be bullied, isn't that right?"

A gentle rose dusting swept across the Hyur's face, and after several seconds of deliberation, she nodded. For several moments there was silence in the room, and then from the chair behind them, just before a whimper could escape Akari's lips, the timid lime-eyed Au Ra spoke up.

"Me first, right?"

The silver haired Hyur, the one rather obviously taking the lead in this situation, beamed at Akari before turning to the quiet Au Ra. "Yes lovely, you first... get her nice and warmed up for us..."

Despite Caelia's statement, she did not let go of the brown haired Hyur, instead leaning forward to bring her face mere ilms from hers as her lips curled into a smile.

"Oh sweety... you should consider yourself lucky... now that you're  _ mine _ I intend to have my fun with you... I  _ do _ hope you'll keep coming back for more... I won't be charging you as a client anymore after all..."

She snickered.

" _ You're too much  _ **_fun_ ** _." _

Her hand settled just upon Akari's neck, thumb brushing over her throat before she pressed her lips gingerly to the other.

"And so entertaining to watch  _ squirm _ . I'm keen to see how you do so beneath another's touch... Don't hold back, please... I'm sure we all want to watch you fall apart..."

Her hands slipped away and she soon followed. Fromthe couch the tiny Au Ra rose, her footsteps nigh indiscernible on the floor as she approached the Hyur.

Maena practically tiptoed her way in front of Akari, and when she was there she stopped, moving to settle herself on one knee before the other timid girl. It was obvious to anyone watching that the pair of them were both incredibly shy in such circumstances, and one would be unable to help but wonder what her purpose was amongst the other girls... but that was soon made clear when the Xaela lifted a stark white hand to Akari's cheek, beaming at her and giving a chuckle like the tingling of bells before she leant forward and married her lips to hers.

"Don't worry... Akari, right?" Her own cheeks flooded with a dusting of pink as her gaze darted over Akari's face. "You're so very pretty..."

She let out a soft hum before moving her hand to Akari's. Pale, slightly cool fingers circled over hers and squeezed gently, a comforting motion that helped ease Akari's obviously frayed nerves.

She guided her hand upwards as she stood, encouraging the Hyur to her feet, and for several seconds she let their entwined hands hang between them. Then she closed the gap again, icy lips pressing against Akari's heated ones.

Maena's kiss was much like the sensation of snow upon one's lips. It was chilling, barely there, tiny little cool tingles and freshness pressing upon one's tongue and lips... and then it was gone. Her cool hands that had once been holding Akari's had moved to her front, fingers gingerly plucking each button away from its hold.

The tiny Au Ra gave Akari no words as she worked. Her fingers traced down her front, plucking away her shirt and then making quick work of the buckles and laces that held her corset upon her frame. With nothing to hold it to her form the leather and fabric corset fell, and Maena's tiny hands slid just over Akari's waist, pushing away the fabric of both her shirt and her jacket,letting them follow soon after.

Ice danced over her skin, her hands warming as they traced around her waist and then slid up her spine, the front of her body gingerly pressing up against the Hyur's as she continued to work. Fumbling, gentle fingers hooked beneath the strap of her small clothes, and with soft noises dotting her movements the Au Ra unhooked the strap, letting that too fall to the floor following everything else.

For several moments she stayed there, her cool hands pressing flat to Akari's spine as her lips pressed just above her chest. A smattering of red coloured not only her cheeks but the Hyur's as well, the colour seemingly creeping down her neck as time went on. And then she moved. Her hands slid over Akari's waist, forward and down over her belly to hook at her belt and effortlessly pluck away that which held her pants up. And as she pulled them away, leaving her only in her panties, Maena let out a delighted little chirp.

She gave the girl no shortage of praise, dotting gentle words here and there about how pretty she was and how beautiful she was... how her copper skin practically glowed with radiance, how  _ warm _ she was and how  _ nice _ to touch... and each and every word seemed to go straight to the colour on Akari's face, soft little stuttered noises of thanks escaping her lips.

A new set of fingers joined hers, warmer hands settling on her hips and thumbs hooking beneath the hem of her smallclothes to pull them down. It was not clear when or how the Miqo'te had managed to sneak behind the Hyur without being noticed, but at this point that fact was rather irrelevant. What mattered more was how she giggled as she slid away the black fabric, a thin thread of need stretching and snapping away.

"Ohhh she's already so needy..." the Miqo'te snickered, her shrill laugh echoing around the room in stark contrast to Maena's. "Just a little touch... and you're already like this..."

One did not need to see her face to know she was teasing; it was steeped into her voice. And M'aielle's snickering did not end there. She pulled the panties to the floor and then swept the clothes to the side as Maena guided Akari away from them, and then in moments she was behind her again, warm, blue hands gliding up her hips and then back down over her outer thighs as she giggled.

"Oh Akari..." she sung, snickering right after. "Why don't you tell us what you need..."

Maena's cheeks heated as if in response, and immediately the Hyur began to stutter as rose coloured hers too.

M'aielle clicked her tongue several times, her ears twitching as she chuckled, mischief and mirth filling every note. "Come on now, we all  _ know _ already, there's no need to be shy..."

While she seemed to want to help the stuttering Hyur get her words out, what she did next most certainly didn't help. One warm hand slid up her chest, cupping the plush flesh and giving it a squeeze as the other slid right between her thighs, teasing but not touching her sex. As soon as Akari let out a stammer, her words catching in her throat, Maena let out a soft noise of concern.

"Maiiii..." she complained, pouting gently at the cheeky Miqo'te. "You  _ always _ do this..."

M'aielle snickered. "To  _ you _ maybe... you're just so easy to tease..."

Maena's eyes bulged and immediately her lips pressed into a thin line as her face went beet red. Her gaze turned to the side as her cool hands settled on Akari's shoulders. Moments later, M'aielle burst into laughter.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Mae, you're too easy to tease but..." Her hand slipped away from the breast she was gently massaging, palming its way up Akari's chest to cup her chin and guide her gaze towards Maena. "We have a girly to look after.... I promise I'll let you focus..."

The laugh she let out made her offer seem far from genuine, and for a moment Maena fixed her with an uneasy look. M'aielle giggled, but raised a hand, waving it dismissively several times and shrugging. Her ears wiggled in amusement before she began to guide the stuttering Akari backwards.

She led the pair to the couch she'd been on moments ago, swiftly plonking herself down and then pulling Akari down with her, settling her just between her spread legs. Within moments she had pulled the Hyur against her chest, her own breasts pressing against her back as her hands roamed to squeeze and tug gently at hers, toying with the pert flesh in their centre as her warm lips pressed to her neck.

"All yours," she sang out, and with that same timid manner she held in the beginning, Maena moved and settled on her knees before the Hyur, her cool hands pressing on the inside of her thighs and encouraging them outwards.

Akari, for her part, was still a lovely shade of red, but even as she sat and stammered silently there was no obvious hesitation in her movements. Her head tipped to the side, brows furrowing with shame as she let the tiny Au Ra's hands pry her apart.

And then M'aielle spoke again, causing her lips to press into a thin line as wavering noises escaped her lips.

"Tell us what you need, sweety..."

A warm hand trailed over her stomach and dipped between her legs, two of them stroking up and down over slick coated folds before prying them apart for a third finger to dip between and stroke, slowly running up and down over her clit.

"What do you  _ want _ ..."

Lips pressed to her neck, up the side of her jaw, their warmth dotting over her ear as M'aielle's tongue darted out to trace its curve. And all the while Akari stuttered and stammered, soft little squeaks escaping her lips as she  _ struggled _ to answer.

Her head rocked back and forth, hips shifting slightly as she tried to chase after that touch. Her thighs quivered and she let out a soft mewl, her face twisting in need as she found her tongue had escaped her.

Maena stayed settled between her thighs, her own icy lips roaming up and down the supple flesh but never,  _ never _ , touching her sex. Even if she was not the one doing the teasing, she joined in on the game.

"T-touch..." Akari finally managed to stammer out. In lieu of a full sentence, she spread her legs further, her back arching against the Miqote's form in an attempt at encouraging the tiny Au Ra to  _ please _ get on with it... Not that her movements managed to ebb the gentle tremble of her frame.

"So consumed with lust that she quivers..." came a voice from across the room, smugness dripping from its tone.

And then M'aielle's fingers dipped in once, stroking a slow line across that inner wall before pulling out, trailing and smearing slick juices up her belly. The Miqote's fingers caught the pert buds upon her breasts as Maena's lips  _ finally _ graced her sex, cool lips dotting gentle kisses upon the outside of her folds. Whatever attention had once been on the words across the room before was now solely on the sensations tearing through her insides.

The Au Ra repeated the motion for an eternity, her lips covering every ilm of her apex before moving to kiss just upon her thighs and then return to teasing. Her incessant torture did not go unnoticed, especially not when the Hyur who she taunted whined and spread her legs even further, desperate to get the touch she desired. Caelia chuckled, her lips twisting in amusement, but she said nothing, the laugh alone enough to encourage the Au Ra's motions.

After what may have felt like  _ hours _ to the Hyur, her fingers graced her sex, soft cool pads prying her folds apart as her tongue, so pleasantly cool against the heat between her legs, trailed a line from bottom to top, focusing in upon her clit. Again...  _ again _ she taunted. Her tongue moved up and down, fixated on her clit and curled and flicked. Her lips closed around it and she suckled, but every time she moved down she  _ never _ entered, the organ darting away before she could even buck her hips.

And then Akari  _ whined _ , and a chorus of gentle laughter filled the room.

"Oh  _ dearyyyy _ ," M'aielle groaned out, false concern on her amused voice. "We can't have any of that..."

Her lips grew even more incessant, just as Maena's did too. They kissed and suckled at her neck, her jaw, her shoulders, tongue gracing the shell of her ear and painting just inside of it as her fingers mirrored the motions on the opposite side. And just like that Akari was silenced, her sounds replaced by little quivers and soft noises of bliss as the two women continued to work her...

All up until Maena's tongue  _ finally _ dipped inside of her. A long, low note escaped her lips that was abruptly cut off by the Miqo'te leaning over her shoulder and marrying her lips to hers.

M'aielle's kiss tasted like sugar. Like cotton candy and fruit spun together. And Maena's tongue was ceaseless, stroking up her walls and inside of her, teasing mercilessly by pulling out to flick at her clit until two tiny fingers replaced the presence in her insides... Those tiny little moans and groans Akari let out were lost inside the Miqo’te's mouth.

There was an obvious timidness to Maena's fingers. They hooked and curved in her insides and spread her apart, exploring her walls and staining themselves with slick fluids... Yet their touch was so gentle, so soft. They eased her up that hill not like a lover, but much like one would if they'd barely had the opportunity to touch another woman. And yet, despite that shyness, there was unspoken skill to them. They pressed all the right places as her tongue danced on her clit. They seemed to swell when she inhaled and shrink back as she moaned, teasing and tugging that thread of arousal in a manner that could only be described as expertly...

And the whole time M'aielle didn't stop either. Her kiss went on for an eternity, her tongue exploring Akari's mouth and swallowing down those little noises she made, pinning her tongue to the floor of her mouth so that she could take her fill. Her fingers pinched and tugged, rolling the sensitive beads back and forth and alternating between pain and pleasure just to pull the girl further up that hill. Maena slid in a third finger and M'aielle pulled back to watch Akari gasp, her brows furrowing as she cried out...

Fingers worked with more fury, and this time the M’aielle let her cries leave her mouth unbidden, her lips and tongue instead electing to attack her ear with ruthless pecks and traces of its shell.

For an eternity they continued like that... Maena's fingers continued to roll and pump inside of her, pressing up against that swollen upper wall just to get her to cry out as she focused upon her clit... and M'aielle's continued to toy with her breasts, her tongue gracing her ears just to get her to shiver and twitch... Both of them could see when she began to reach her peak; the way her quivering grew more violent and her wanton sounds reduced to soft squeaks.

In response their motions grew more furious, like hands roughly pulling her over that hill until she tipped... and she did. Her legs trembled violently and her back curved into a graceful arch as she cried out, one of her hands moving to cup over her mouth only for M'aielle's to catch it and hold it back.

"Let them hear those lovely noises..."

For several long moments wanton little noises filled the room. Akari's trembles and quivers began to ebb, and her arched back began to ease, and only then did the pair of them ease their ministrations.

"Thank-"

Her words were cut off abruptly by those icy lips, gentle, covered in her taste, assaulting hers and stealing her words from her for several long moments. It wasn't until she grew dizzy from breathlessness that Maena pulled away, giving her such a happy little smile before she walked away.

For several long moments the crowd just looked at her, each of them beaming at her with such pride and warmth... except for Caeshia, who moved to her next with cold eyes and an air of authority that none in the room could match.

Her touch was  _ nothing _ like the rest. Her dainty fingers gripped Akari's chin and pulled her gaze upwards with what was almost a yank so that she could peer down the length of her nose at the Hyur, a scowl upon her beautiful face.

"So, this is the little slut you wanted me to look after..." she rolled out, her voice echoing with unspoken power. She let out a huff and shook her head, obvious disapproval in her furrowed brows. "She mewls like the rest... Caelia what  _ do _ you see in her..."

But then her lips twisted into a smile, amused.

"Oh little whore, you best enjoy this... this will be the  _ only _ time I do this for free... So rarely do I take the chance to  _ toy _ with one outside of work... but Caelia has assured me that you will be  _ fun _ ... I do hope you won't disappoint..."

Her smirk was far from subtle as she used Akari's chin as a handle to pull her from the Miqote's arms, tossing her to the floor like discarded refuse before lifting her boot and settling it upon the side of her pelvis.

"How does this one like to be toyed with, I wonder... hair pulled? Stepped on? Abused for another's pleasure...?" Her gaze lifted to Caelia. "Bullied, you said..."

She peered down at the Hyur.

"You want to be treated like  _ filth _ then? Called names... Called a whore, a slut, stepped on... have your face buried in the dirt for mere entertainment..."

She scoffed once before moving the sole of her shoe to her inner thigh, tucking the toe beneath her thigh and using it as leverage to pry her legs apart.

"What a  _ depraved _ little thing," she purred, her lips twisting up in amusement. Within moments she brought the sole of her shoe down between Akari's legs, easing the toe up and down her folds as her lips curled into a sneer. "But this is what you wanted, is it not? You  _ want _ to be treated like a bitch in heat..."

She snorted once as the Hyur below her squirmed and mewled, and then again as she spread her legs, moaning and whimpering out soft little pleas. Her shoe lifted and moved to her arms, guiding them back until they framed her head. Then the Viera moved, stepping over her frame so that her feet sat just beside her breasts.

For several moments Caeshia stood, peering down at her with her nose and lips upturned, the amusement all but gone from her face. It wasn't until her slender fingers dove into her pocket that she smirked again, plucking out a long, metallic device before kneeling into a crouch over Akari.

"Open wide, slut, lets see if we can't do something to plug that weeping hole of yours… It's filling the room with your stench..."

A brief flash of confusion fluttered across Akari's face, but it was quickly changed to one of distress when the Viera's free hand darted to her chest, catching a pert nipple between thumb and forefinger and twisting. The Hyur's back arched and she let out a cry, twisting uncomfortably as her hands shot down in an effort to protect herself, only to be swatted away by Caeshia's other arm. A sweet chuckle escaped her lips only to be rendered nonexistent in moments by irritation crossing her brows.

"What did I just say?" she hissed out, her finger twisting with even more aggression. " _ Open _ ."

Akari let out another cry, her face twisting with agony as her insides burned with need. As her face contorted she let her mouth slip open, slowly extending her tongue over her lower lip. With her eyes squeezed shut she did not see how long Caeshia waited. For several moments she flinched and twitched with anticipation and unease, the urge to close her lips and swallow growing stronger by the moment. And it was just before she did that the cool metal graced her tongue, rolling back and forth and easing over it, coating the toy in her saliva... not that it was needed with how wet she was. The Viera pulled it away, giving one last vicious twist of Akari's pert nipple and tearing both a cry and another flood of arousal from the Hyur before she rose to her height again.

Akari's eyes fluttered open to watch, heavy, wanton pants escaping her lips as she followed the tall woman walk around her side. The clicking of her boots stopped as she stopped, and she stood for several seconds between her legs, peering down at her with an upturned upper lip. When she finally shrank to the floor again, her eyes practically glowed with mirth.

Caeshia dragged the tip of the toy up and down over Akari's slick coated sex, making sure to glide its tip over her clit just to watch her hips jump. After several long moments of letting the Hyur relive her earlier torture, she eased its length into her, watching silently as the woman groaned.

For a few moments she sat and said nothing as she eased the length of the toy in and out of her, and then she huffed with frustration.

"It's too small," she lamented with a frustrated groan, before pulling it out and tossing it to the side with a clatter. Akari let out a groan of her own, though hers was obviously in frustration as she squirmed for several moments. In response Caeshia's palm slid up the length of her waist and caught a pert nipple, twisting once more.

"We'll have none of that," she hissed out, her fingers digging through her pockets again to bring out a far larger item. The toy in question flared out towards the bottom rather abruptly, and Caeshia made sure to present it to Akari, holding it before her eyes and twisting it with obvious excitement.

As Akari's eyes grew wide and possibly even panicked, the Viera let off a light chuckle. Lifting the hand that had previously twisted so harshly to cup her cheek, her thumb stroked over the bone just below her eye.

"Oh don't worry sweety, it looks large but you can take it..." Her lips twisted up even further, and she let out a shrill chuckle. "I  _ know _ you can, and  _ surely  _ you want to make us proud..."

The Viera let out a long and low chuckle, moving from her crouch and onto her knees to ease the strain on her legs before pressing the tapered tip to Akari's hole again. Beneath her the Hyur squirmed, a whimper and a soft noise of complaint escaping her lips as she gazed up with obvious fear in her eyes at the one looming over her.

Several times Caeshia clicked her tongue affectionately, letting out a hum and an 'aww' immediately after.

"Ohhhh that's a beautiful expression..." She chuckled softly. "But you'd take it for me, yes? You're a  _ good girl _ ?"

Slowly Caeshia’s smirk grew, and as she continued to ease the plug into the whimpering girl she began to bare teeth, the expression growing into an obvious sneer.

" _ Caelia's good little whore..."  _ There was a series of laughter from around the room, some of it shy as befit their owner's, but the rest of it full of mirth and mischief. "You'll take the plug... to the base... because you're a  _ good little slut _ , yes?"

Beneath her ministrations Akari squirmed, writhing desperately as if to attempt the intrusion but doing nothing to move away... Even as the stretch began to grow to ache, even as it began to seem like it'd split her apart with both bliss and pleasure... she kept her hips planted in place, allowing the Viera to continue to press on into her.

And of course, Caeshia noticed.

"She's doing  _ so well _ ," she purred, lips lifting into a sneer again. "Caelia, you should be proud... Look at her..."

With a final push and a loud cry from Akari, hips jumping to accent it, the plug settled inside of her and Caeshia's hand moved away. Instantly it was on her thighs, roaming up her body to cup and stroke at her cheek before her face moved mere ilms away from hers.

" _ Good girllll _ ," Caeshia purred out. An obscene sound tore from Akari's lips, her back arching up into the Viera's touch as if desperate for more.

Instantly the icy skinned one clicked her tongue, pulling away the moment Akari tried to reach up into her.

"Now, now..." she chided, a dark chuckle escaping her lips after. "We can't have that..."

The clicking of heels joined her voice as Caelia moved behind her, her own soft fingers burying into Akari's locks and swiftly yanking her up off the ground.

For several seconds there was pain as the silver haired Mistress pulled her from the floor and brought her onto her knees. The position brought awareness to just how much she  _ throbbed _ around the toy... And then the pain was gone, replaced by those soft, gentle fingers carding through her hair to tilt her head back up towards her.

"You've been doing so  _ well _ my precious girl..." Caelia hummed out, practically beaming with pride at Akari. "But I think..."

The fingers tightened suddenly, and Caelia yanked her head back, forcing her into an arch and pulling a soft cry from her lips as heat raked up her front.

"I think it's time you serve a little in response..."

The presence behind her disappeared as the fingers on her hair did too. Caelia's lithe fingers slipped beneath her dress to pull away the small clothes she wore and then swiftly moved back to Akari's head. Slowly she guided her forward, easing the girl with  _ ravenous _ eyes towards the apex of her legs as the gentle thwack of wood began to ring out from behind her.

It was obvious by the way she squeaked and how her eyes lit up with panic that the sound did not go unnoticed by the kneeling girl. She tried to pull away, a soft whimper escaping her lips, but Caelia's hand held firm, and several times she shushed the girl, hushing her hurriedly.

"It's alright, deary," she cooed out, practically purring the words down at her. "It's nothing you've not experienced before.., just like when I bring the cane upon you... You'll be good for me, I know you will... I know you'll remain focused... even as you cry out..."

A dark chuckle escaped not only her lips, but Caeshia's too. The gentle tapping of thin wood against her palm began to grow stronger, before the pointed tip pressed against Akari's spine and, with a squeak, the Hyur sat bolt upright.

"Mm a much better posture for you, I think," Caeshia rolled out, dragging the tip of the cane up Akari's spine just to watch her shiver. "Let's keep it like that, shall we? Each time you slouch you will receive more strokes..."

There was a soft noise from Akari, and for the first time she spoke, her voice meek and yet heavy with arousal. "H-How many... now...?"

Caeshia scoffed. Caelia scoffed. Even Aemyra and Maena gave a soft giggle.

"As many as I like," Caeshia sang out, and the cane came down without warning across her shoulders, a gentle tap causing her to cry out as red blossomed across her skin. "Now, good little slut... you have a cunt to attend to..."

With several mewls preceding her movements, Akari edged forward. She squirmed on her legs as her walls clung to the toy inside of her, trying desperately to keep her frame upright as shivers and trembles wracked her body. Caelia's fingers tightened, drawing her in closer to her crotch, and as that scent flooded her senses, Akari let out a hungry groan, wasting no time dragging her tongue up the elder's folds.

Above her Caelia was not shy in showing how she enjoyed her ministrations, letting out pleased hums and noises and even swaying her hips to try and heighten the sensations Akari's lips and tongue wrought. And oh how it sent such  _ need _ clawing through her, to know how she pleased the Mistress who had brought her here, that need only heightened by the sharp sting across her back every couple of seconds. That sting that caused her to cry out and writhe with desire, her own hands desperately clinging to her thighs as she tried to control the urge to touch herself.

"Oh look how she  _ squirms... _ Aww pet..." Caelia purred out with amusement, letting out a breathless chuckle soon after and guiding Akari's face even closer to her legs. Her other hand extended just to rub comfortingly along the shell of her ear. "Of  _ course _ you're getting off to this, you  _ depraved _ little thing... This is exactly what you wanted..."

Caelia let out a soft moan, and another thwack of the cane came down, tearing an obscene noise from Akari's lips. Her rose eyes, fixed on Caelia's silver ones, fluttered, and a new set of fingers joined Caelia's in her hair, tightening viciously and pulling her out of her momentary bliss.

" _ Focus _ ," Caeshia hissed, bringing down the cane with slightly more strength than her other strokesAnother beautiful red line formed upon her covered spine and rear.

Caelia, for her part, ignored Caeshia's words and continued to speak. "To be treated like rubbish, used for the pleasure of those greater than you... for our enjoyment..."

A dark chuckle escaped her lips as Akari moaned. Immediately after she let out a cry of her own, burying the girl's face between her legs and shivering as her own peak reached her.

" _ Good girl,  _ **_such_ ** _ a good girl, you're doing so well ah-" _

For several long moments there was naught but the sound of the pair moaning in the room, Caelia's thighs shuddering over Akari's face as she, between her legs, continued to moan out hungrily, fingers digging into her thighs in desperation. The cane did not come down and Caeshia's hand disappeared from her head.... And then all at once Caelia pulled away, moving to crouch before Akari and taking her head in her hands, wasting no time pressing her lips to hers with a fiery hunger.

"Good girrrrlll," Caelia purred out once she pulled back, pressing her lips to Akari's one last time before she, and the Viera, stepped away.

For several seconds they let her sit there in her need, squirming uncomfortably and whimpering softly... One would have thought she was blindfolded for the way she stared at the floor and writhed. But it wasn't soon after she let out a cry of complaint that another pair of soft hands enveloped her from behind, the grey cut bob sweeping over her shoulder as Aemyra's hair brushed over her ear.

"Shhh," she hushed. "There's no more pain..."

Even if Akari couldn't see the girl's face, the warmth on her face came through in her tone and in the way she held her. She pulled Akari into her chest to hold her from behind and tore a soft whimper from her lips as she did so.

"You did so  _ good _ Akari," she hummed out, pressing her lips to the shell of her ear and following the motion with several more soft, doting kisses along her cheek and neck. "You did _ so _ good..."

Aemyra let out a light chuckle, the lightheartedness lifting the air in the room.

"You took a lot more strokes than I could..."

There was a scoff from the other side of the room, but it went ignored as Aemyra's dainty fingers curved over Akari's shoulders and traced down her arms, onto her stomach before moving back up to her breasts. A few times she rolled the ample flesh between her hands before catching the peaks between thumb and forefinger, rolling and tweaking them back and forth just so she could listen to how the other Hyur's breathing grew more laboured.

"Would you like to cum... one last time?"

Aemyra let out a soft chuckle after the question, and another when Akari let out a series of soft, needy whimpers, squirming beneath her touch. When no answer came, her ministrations grew stronger. One of her hands trailed down her stomach and paused just at the wispy hairs above her crotch.

"Use your words, precious thing..."

A long, low noise escaped Akari's lips as she squirmed, both trying to arch into the girl's touch but also trying to avoid it given the heat that still roared in lines upon her back. For several seconds this continued, and Akari rocked back and forth, making needy noises and trying to buck her hips up into Aemyra's touch. Every time the Hyur let out a soft, warm chuckle, but not once did the hand near her legs move down.

"Words," she repeated again, but the tone was so light it seemed more like a reminder than a threat, a stark contrast to how she'd been treated moments prior.

Her fingers danced over the wiry hairs, trailing back and forth and even moving to run along the inside of her thigh, growing dangerously close only to pull away... Teasing mercilessly...

Until Akari shattered.

" _ Please! _ "

The chuckle that Aemyra let out was incredibly smug and self satisfied, but as delicious as it would have been to tease her more she caved. Her hand slid to her thigh one more time, trailing up the inside and pausing just before her apex, seeming to tease again and causing Akari to whine and arch, only to continue seconds later. The pad of her pointer finger pressed against her clit and began to stroke lines up and down the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Needy, needy..." she chided... "Arching so hungrily into my touch... Caelia needs to teach you how to beg properly..."

At that the silver haired Hyur chuckled. "Oh not to worry, I'm working on her manners, and if I can convince Caeshia to step in we'll have her an obedient little thing in no time..."

Akari let out a long whine and, as if oblivious to the conversation around her, squirmed. She arched her back into Aemyra's hold, the hot lines on her back all but forgotten.

Even though she chided her, Aemyra's touch never faded, nor did it lose its gentleness. As she stroked between her legs, adding to the fire that was already burning wildly in her belly, she continued to hum happily and press her lips to her cheek, her ear, her neck... Her other hand continued to toy with her breast, and the entirety of her touch was much like a lover's.

Eventually her hold slipped away. With heavy breaths she moved to Akari's front, pressing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her backwards. Her head pressed against a pillow and her back against a soft blanket that she had not noticed was placed there. Inmoments Aemyra resumed her ministrations, her fingers returning to her clit and her other hand moving to begin to move the plug inside of her, rocking it within her to add to the pleasure of its fullness.

Her lips graced her neck, her chest, her stomach and her breast - their onslaught unceasing and endlessly loving. They bit at her shoulder and then kissed at the wound as Akari cried out. They suckled at her neck until she whined, drawing blood to the surface like a possessive lover. And they did not neglect the sensitive buds upon her breasts either, her tongue rolling and suckling at them until she cried out.

Every little whimper and cry pulled more chuckles from around the room. The comments about her neediness, about how  _ lucky _ she was to be graced with their company, were not few and far between, especially from Caeshia. Occasionally they'd comment on how she squirmed, on the little noises and movements she made and how  _ desperate _ her hands were to touch... Caelia would need to tie them next time.

Just as before the heat in Akari's core built, growing angrier and hotter as time went on, only spurred further by the chuckles and comments of those in the room.

A shaking hand shot out to Aemyra's wrist, holding the hand still for a moment as a strained gasp escaped Akari's lips. She would not forget her manners. Not this time. Caelia had taught her, and she'd already forgotten once.

"P... _ Please _ ," she choked out, her hand shaking desperately where it held Aemyra's, as if she strained to keep herself from letting go. "M-May I..."

Aemyra chuckled.

"You may."

The hand darted away and buried into the floor by her side, pulling the blanket beneath her into tents as she cried out and arched her back. Akari's obscene noises filled the room as heat boiled from her core out into every ilm of her, and even as she came Aemyra's motions did not stop. Those little doting kisses continued with even more fervor, as did the motions of her hands. Heat poured and poured and  _ poured _ out of her, and she shuddered beneath the grey haired Hyur's hands for what seemed like an eternity...

She didn't even notice when the shivering had stopped. She didn't even notice when no one even touched her anymore, her body wracked with the shivers and aftershocks of pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open drunkenly a few times and she gazed at the pleased eyes looking down at her around the room. Some of them were smug, prideful. Others were soft and warm. Some, somewhere in between...

"Thank... you..." she slurred out, a soft, happy moan escaping her lips.

"She's spent," Caeshia said with a chuckle. "I fear you may have underestimated her stamina."

Caelia scoffed at Caeshia's comment, moving to kneel by Akari's side and cup her cheek. A smirk lifted to her lips as Akari's eyes fluttered open to meet hers, a new wave of heat tearing up her insides as she merely looked upon her Mistress' gaze.

"We're working on it, slowly... She has to please  _ me _ after all... and I want to toy with her for an eternity..."


End file.
